rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Taffyta Muttonfudge
'Taffyta Muttonfudge ' is a Sugar Rush racer and a character in Disney's 2012 film ''Wreck-It Ralph''. She is a prominent racer from the game Sugar Rush and drives a pink, hard candy kart called "Pink Lightning", and her racing theme seems to be strawberry hard candy Appearence Taffyta is a small girl with Chibi-like proportions: she has a large head in relation to a small body. Taffyta has bronze, tanned skin and bob-cut platinum blonde hair with low front bangs that cover her dark brown eyebrows. She has a small and rosy jellybean-like nose, and her deep periwinkle eyes are large and animesque. She has thick dark upper and lower lashes that are varnished in mascara, and has rosy cheeks and glossy red lips. She is almost always seen sucking on a strawberry lollipop. Taffyta's ensemble is almost entirely comprised of shades of pink. She wears a frosted strawberry-themed cap (resembling that of Strawberry Shortcake's, whom is possibly the inspiration for her design) or helmet on her head that doubles as a visor when she's racing. Underneath her hot pink racing jacket, she wears a lighter, frosted pink dress and white-and-pink striped leggings with matching sneakers. She tops her outfit off with white racing gloves. Personality Taffyta Muttonfudge is a skilled racer from the game Sugar Rush, where she is known to be second only to King Candy, whom she admires and respects. Due to her accomplishments, her ego and confidence have inflated and made her arrogant and cocky. Taffyta is also quite charismatic and can put on quite a charming front; she is evidently popular and the leader of the group of Sugar Rush racers, with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter being her closest friends. She tends to be bossy and somewhat crass to her competitors, likely because she doesn't see them as her equals. Taffyta's most frequent target for bullying is Vanellope, whom she believes is a glitch capable of getting this game unplugged. Being unquestionably loyal to King Candy, Taffyta takes it upon herself to stop Vanellope from racing, and even influences the other racers to join her endeavors, bullying Vanellope in a truly cruel and abusive manner. At the end of the movie, when Vanellope is revealed to be the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Taffyta is truly remorseful and immediately apologizes for her actions. She shows that despite her attitude, she is mature enough to admit her mistakes. Taffyta is also very dramatic in her emotions, especially in fear, sadness, or anger; she is prone to wailing and bursting into tears whenever she is upset. In the tie-in book, One Sweet Race, which takes place after the movie, Taffyta still apparently enjoys teasing others, which hints that she is just programmed to be arrogant. Powers and Abilities Role in the Crossover Taffyta Muttonfudge has almost no involvement in the crossover, except in the Arcade AU which is often portrayed as one of the runners Sugar Rush, both as an ally of King Candy as Vanellope. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Former Antagonists Category:Support Characters Category:Racers